Hannah Potter and the Attack of the Clones
by AeroCat
Summary: JediWitch Hannah Potter is happy to be with her friends... until they fall in love with each other! Will Anakin & Padme's growing relationship break the trio's friendship in two?
1. Old Friends

Welcome back to the wonderful world of Hannah Potter! Thanks for reading this fanfic… even though I probably annoyed most of you guys with taking so long to update _Phantom Menace_. It might take just as long to write this story, so be patient!

This story involves a lot more mushy, gushy romance… so don't be too surprised if I bump the rating up to T at some point. No need to worry too much though- somehow, I doubt Anakin and Padme would ever let Hannah just come right in during some serious stuff!

**Disclaimer**- I don't own either Star Wars or Harry Potter. If I did, then this would be an actual movie, not a fanfic! I do own Hannah though… **so don't steal!**

Anyway, please enjoy _Hannah Potter and the Attack of the Clones, _and remember to R & R!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One- Old Friends**

A teenage girl stared at the ceiling, while lying on a sofa. A furry blue alien was lying on her stomach, fast asleep. The pair had been doing this ever since they came to 1982 Coruscant from the decade before. This girl was the Jedi Witch Hannah Potter, and she was trying her best to ignore a very boring meeting.

The Jedi Council was discussing the recent Separatist movement with Chancellor Palpatine, and Hannah could honestly care less. The only interesting thing she had heard was "Senator Amidala was almost assassinated today," for the Naboo senator was one of Hannah's close friends from 1972. That, and she heard that Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice were coming to discuss the matter with the Council. Kenobi's apprentice was Anakin Skywalker, otherwise known as Hannah's best friend.

Rather than listening to the adults' debate, the girl instead thought about her two friends, and how much she missed them… even though it had only been a month since their last meeting.

_It feels more like 10 years though!_ Hannah thought. _Weird… it feels like I'm a whole decade older, yet I'm still only 13!_

She was just about to doze off when she heard the announcement: **The Loyalist committee has arrived, Chancellor**

Hannah sat up at once. _Padme is here!_

The doors slid open, and Senator Amidala walked in, followed by other senators. Hannah grinned at them, but soon felt stupid, for the Gungan Senator Jar Jar Binks was the only one who waved back. Then Amidala smiled too, and she felt much better.

Yoda greeted Padme by saying, "Your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. With you the force is strong... young Senator. Seeing you alive brings warm feeling to my heart."

Hannah couldn't help but roll her eyes at her Master's actions. _Emotional attachments may be illegal, yet Master Yoda is such a playboy!_

"Do you have any idea who is behind the attack?" Padme asked in reply to Yoda's greeting.

"Our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners, on the moons of Naboo." Mace Windu reported.

"I think it was Count Dooku." Padme told the council.

Hannah beamed at her friend's statement. _She's a smart cookie… too bad I can't tell everyone that she's right!_

"Master Jedi, may I suggest that the Senator be placed under your protection?" Palpatine recommended.

Padme didn't seem to like this idea at all. "Chancellor, I need answers, not more protection!" she protested.

"Perhaps we could use someone more familiar to you… such as… Master Kenobi?" Palpatine suggested.

"That's possible. He's just returned from a border dispute on Anison." Windu agreed. "I will have him report to you immediately, Senator."

While Padme didn't seem as crazy about it, Hannah was very excited about Obi-Wan's arrival. Obi-Wan meant Anakin… and Anakin meant being with Padme… and Hannah would be with them! They'd be together again!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, Hannah and the alien-Stitch-were waiting outside the elevator up to Padme's apartment. They were with Senator Binks, who was so happy to see Hannah again. Hannah would have been happy too… if she knew for sure if this was the last time she'd ever see the Gungan again.

"It's so good to see yousa again, Mistress Hannah!" Jar Jar exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's good to see you too…" Hannah replied, not as enthusiastic about this meeting as her companion. "You know, you could have stopped calling me 'Mistress'…oh… about 10 years ago!"

"No! Mesa can't!" Jar Jar objected. "Mesa still owes yousa a life debt!"

_Crap! I forgot about that!_ "Err… no you don't! You already paid it off when you won the Battle of Naboo!" Hannah assured him.

"Yousa mean… mesa no longer Hannah's slave?" Jar Jar gasped.

"You haven't since 1972!" the witch reminded him.

"Oh, mesa loves you muy muy!" the Gungan exclaimed as he grabbed Hannah by the waist and hugged her.

"_Restraining order?"_ Hannah gagged through Jar Jar's grip.

"Oh, right! Mesa forgotten!" Jar Jar told the girl as he released her.

The elevator door slid opened, and two men came into the room. Hannah recognized one as Obi-Wan Kenobi, whose hand she happily shook.

"It's good to see you again, Master Kenobi." Hannah told him.

"Likewise, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied. Hannah couldn't help but notice the Jedi's fluffy beard and mustache, which she seemed to like a lot.

She looked over towards Jar Jar, who was hugging the other man. He was about 10 or so years younger than Obi-Wan. He had short brownish-blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and gave Hannah a big smile when he looked at her.

"Well, long time no see, Ms. Potter!" the young man greeted her enthusiastically.

The witch gasped. _ This **can't** be him! No way!_

"_**Ani?"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
**_

Sorry that I had to end it right there like that. Don't worry- there will be a new chapter soon! I promise!


	2. A Chase Through Coruscant

**Chapter Two- A Chase Through Coruscant**

"This is just… wicked! I can't believe you grew so much!" Hannah exclaimed, shocked by Anakin's attractive new appearance.

"Yes, and you're still a tiny little girl." Anakin teased.

Hannah smacked his arm playfully. "Hey, be nice, or I'll tell Obi-Wan!" she threatened.

Anakin rolled his eyes at that comment. "Somehow, I don't think he would really care," he told his companion.

"Really? Yoda would make me train with the three-year-olds if he saw me acting like you!" the girl said, surprised. "Man, Obi-Wan is so much cooler… I mean, I respect Master Yoda, but at least _you_ get to go on missions!"

"Still annoyed about that, aren't you?" Anakin asked. "Well, get used to it-Obi-Wan didn't let me go on missions until I was at least a year or two into my training."

"And if I knew about your flying, I would have waited longer!" Obi-Wan had just come into the room.

"Aren't you two supposed to be keeping an eye on Senator Amidala?" he then asked.

"She has R2 and Stitch in there," Anakin told him.

"She wouldn't let us watch her, especially not Anakin!" Hannah added.

"Yet an astromech droid and an alien are more adequate protection?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Don't worry! Stitch can take out the assassin all on his own, and R2… will let us know!" the witch assured him.

"The assassin is not my main concern," the older Jedi told them. "There are other ways to kill a senator."

"But don't we want to catch this assassin, Master?" Anakin inquired.

Obi-Wan gave his padawan a stern look. "Are you using her as _bait?_" he demanded.

Anakin shrugged. "It was her idea."

He walked outside to the balcony, and Obi-Wan followed. Hannah took a quick peek into Padme's room, where Stitch was wide-awake, alert at all times. He gave Hannah the thumbs up, telling her that everything was all right. Hannah nodded in reply, and went outside.

"…Just being around her again is… intoxicating," she heard Anakin say to Obi-Wan.

"Aww, does Ani have a crush?" Hannah teased.

"Hannah!"

"I'm just saying… you seem to be attracted to a certain senator!"

"He better not be!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "Anakin, you've made a commitment to the Jedi Order… one not easily broken. Besides, you can't trust a politician…"

"That's true…" Hannah agreed. "The Council is so convinced that the Chancellor is corrupt."

"Now what makes them say that?" Anakin questioned.

Obi-Wan and Hannah looked at each other, and then shrugged. "He's a politician," they replied in unison.

"He's a good man," Anakin assured them. "My instincts are very positive about…"

He stopped, and all three of them sensed something in the Force. They ran back to Padme's bedroom, and Anakin whacked a group of slug-like creatures crawling on Padme. Obi-Wan spotted a droid heading out the window, and grabbed hold of it just as it left.

"Oh yeah, Stitch, 'everything is all right! No need to worry!'" Hannah said sarcastically. "No offense, but you aren't exactly the best watchdog."

"There's no time for this!" Anakin exclaimed. "Come on!"

Anakin grabbed Hannah and Stitch by their arms and ran to the elevator. Once downstairs, Anakin found a line of parked speeders and hopped into one. Noticing that the speeder only had two seats, Stitch got out the pair's broom, the Firebolt 3000, and took off with Hannah.

**Yeah, it's a short chapter, but I haven't updated in forever. Oh yeah, could you review this for me please? The story has had 15 hits, 1 alert, yet no reviews. Please tell me if the story is any good!**


	3. In the Groove Club

**Sorry I took so long to update… again. I just took a while to find an idea, but a member at the forum helped. Oh, and I changed the club that our heroes go to, so I don't have to follow the original storyline exactly, and to give Hannah a few lines to herself.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in this chapter except Hannah. Oh, and Zabra Sleazebaggano, since we all know there wasn't a drug dealer/Sith Lord lovechild. Read on to find out about that…

**Chapter 3- In the Groove Club**

After almost half an hour of chasing, the three Jedi saw the assassin go into a club. Hannah landed the broom just outside the front door. She looked up and saw the sign to the club, which read _The Groove Club_, splashed with a rainbow of colors. _I could have sworn I wasn't in the 70s anymore…_Hannah thought to herself.

"Hey, Anakin?" she asked her friend. "Uh… what year is it?"

Anakin gave her a funny look. "It's 1982… why?"

She nodded towards the sign. "A little late with the time, aren't they?"

Anakin looked up at the sign, but just shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm either training or on a mission for too long to be able to go to the city."

"Perhaps your friend 'Jimi' would know?" Hannah suggested.

"Maybe… what does he have to do with anything?"

"Nothing…" Hannah replied, although she still wasn't convinced that this "Jimi" had nothing to do with her father.

At that moment, Obi-Wan arrived.

"She went into the club, Master," Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan looked at the sign, but unlike Anakin, he groaned. "Great… it just had to be _this_ club." He sighed. "Stay on your ground, you three. And whatever you do- just say 'no' to Death Sticks."

He went in, with his hand holding onto his lightsaber tightly. Anakin, Hannah, and Stitch exchanged looks, and then followed.

Inside the club, the atmosphere fit the club's sign perfectly- _groovy._ Teenagers, all around Hannah's age, were wearing brightly colored clothes and were dancing to the music. Hannah noticed that some were even wearing platform shoes and fros. She felt dizzy with the world around her, and had to sit down. She sat down at a table, and laid her head down, and closed her eyes. When she opened them a minute later, a kid with a bright red face, and antenna sticking from his head.

"Wanna buy some Death Sticks?" the boy sneered.

"Uh… no thanks." Hannah replied.

"Why do I even bother… you Jedi are too smart for drug dealers."

"Then if you are smart enough to know that I'm a Jedi, then why are you trying to sell me that stuff?" Hannah inquired.

"I've been made to do it," the teen grumbled. "If my father hadn't died, then I would have been a great Sith Lord by now!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Your _father?_"

"Yeah, Darth Maul!" the boy shouted, and jumped on the table. "Just think of it, the entire galaxy fearing me! Darth Zabra Sleazebaggano!"

Hannah couldn't help but go into uncontrollable fits of laughter. She couldn't decide what was funnier- the fact that she was speaking to what appeared to be an Elan Sleazebaggano/Darth Maul love child… or the poor kid's surname.

"And what is so funny, Potter?" he shot at her. "Strange that you would mock one who knows of… the Dark Lord…"

"You mean Sidious?" Hannah giggled.

Zabra rolled his eyes. "There are many more dangerous Dark Lords than Sidious… one who may have a closer tie to you… one of not one, but _two_ galaxies…"

Hannah stopped laughing to think about what he just said. She could only think of one Dark Lord who would have anything to do with her- Voldemort. _But… he only has power in one world… the magic world on Earth… right?_

Hannah looked around to find Zabra… but he was gone.


	4. Have They Fallen in Love Tonight?

**Before you read, there's something I need you all to know- even though I love all the Star Wars films, I can't help but make fun of them just a _teeny_ bit, as you saw with the addition of Zabra in the last chapter. That, and since Episode 2 was actually my least favorite of the series, it's no wonder I make fun of it so much. The chapter you are about to read came from an idea I had while watching AOTC for the first time nearly five years ago… enjoy.**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned anything in this chapter, besides Hannah and Zabra, then these events would have already happened. So no to both Star Wars and Disney love songs…

* * *

**Chapter 4- Have They Fallen in Love Tonight?**

The idea of Voldemort having any sort of power in the galaxy kept Hannah awake all night. She had talked to Harry about it, but he told her not to worry. "_Besides Hannah, you're in the 1980s now."_ she remembered him telling her. "_First of all, Voldemort had power over the magic world at that time, and would be too busy to go off to another galaxy. Not to mention, he wouldn't even know about us yet!"_

As much as she trusted her brother, Hannah couldn't say that he was 100 percent correct. _What if Voldemort can time travel like me?_ was her biggest worry. Just because they were on opposing sides of the Force, that didn't mean the Dark Lord didn't have the same technology as her. She had also told this to Harry, but he reminded her that Voldemort didn't have his own body, and couldn't do much. This still didn't put Hannah at ease

She didn't have much time to think about it, though. She looked around her, and saw Anakin and Padme, talking and eating together. The Jedi Council had agreed to allow Hannah and Anakin to escort Padme to Naboo, and then remain there as bodyguards until the trouble over the assassin was cleared up. While Hannah wanted her friend to be happy, and disliked the Jedi rule of not being allowed to love, she wasn't so thrilled with her friends' new relationship.

"I just don't get it, Stitch…" she said to her companion. "If I was the one who wanted Ani and Padme to be together, then why aren't I happy that they are?"

"Hannah jealous?" Stitch suggested.

"_Jealous? _Me? I am so not jealous!" Hannah protested. She looked at Stitch, who raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so maybe a _little_ bit…" she admitted. "Stitch, just look at those two. Him. Her. _Alone…_ and without me!"

"What's wrong with that?" Stitch asked now confused.

Hannah sighed and looked back at her friends.

**Hannah: **_I can see what's happening…_

"What?" Stitch asked.

_And they forgot to include_

"Huh?"

_They've fell in love, but they forgot one person…me! That's who!_

"Oh," Stitch sighed.

_They're going beyond the rules_

_The Force is everywhere_

_And with all this cute…fluffy stuff_

_They've left me without care!_

On Naboo, Hannah and Stitch follow Anakin and Padme around the City of Theed, but not letting themselves get seen.

_Have they fallen in love tonight?_

_In perfect harmony_

_They won't admit… if they are seen_

_It means more trouble for me!_

At Padme's lakeside retreat, Hannah watched as her friends shared there first kiss, but Padme broke it off. As Padme left, Hannah let out a sigh of relief, and then approached Anakin to comfort him.

**Anakin:** _So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_Can we make this work? No way!_

_She'll turn away from me!_

Hannah turned around, and saw that Padme had come back, and had heard Anakin's words.

**Padme: **_He's holding back, he's hiding_

_But why? I can't decide…_

_Why won't he be the Jedi I know he is?_

_And follow the guide?_

Anakin smiled at Padme, then ran down the steps without saying anything. Curious, Padme followed him, and so did Hannah.

Downstairs, Hannah looked on as the couple chased each other on the hillside.

**Hannah:** _Have they fallen in love tonight?_

_In perfect harmony_

_They won't admit… if they are seen_

_It means more trouble for me!_

Then, Padme tripped, and rolled down the hill with Anakin. Anakin landed on his back in the grass, with Padme on top of him. Then, they kissed once more… but no one pulled back this time…

_Hace they fallen in love tonight?_

_Now they have gone too far!_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties…_

_Love is where they are…_

Stitch came down the steps, and sat down next to Hannah. She was now covering her face with her hands, and sobbing.

_Because they fell in love tonight…_

_It can be assumed…_

**Stitch**: _Their carefree days with us are history_

**Hannah and Stitch: **_In short, our pals… are doomed._

Hannah now had her arms around Stitch. They looked at each other, and then cried for the remainder of the day.

**So there you have it. It's not as good as my other songfics, but I think it goes well with the story line. Besides, maybe this will encourage you to read my soon-to-be-written "extended" version of the song (which will actually be the Elton John version), which will be added to "The Star Wars Adventure-A Hannah Potter Musical"! HAHAHA! Please review.**


	5. Secrets

**Chapter 4- Secrets**

Hannah sat in silence on the floor, looking into the other room. She watched as Anakin and Padme held each other before the fireplace, confessing their eternal love to each other.

She sighed. _At least he doesn't love you like this!_ she thought, making a face. _I might as well congratulate them…_

At that moment, Padme got up, and left for her bedroom. Anakin sighed, and got up as well, but was tackled by Hannah.

"You did it!" Hannah exclaimed. "I knew this would happen one day!"

Anakin gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't have to play stupid with me!" Hannah laughed. "Come on, I saw everything…the kissing…the cuddling…"

"_Everything?!_" Anakin gasped.

"Yeah!" Hannah replied, and then noticed the shocked look on her friends face. "What's the problem?"

"The _problem?_" Anakin repeated. "You know about Padme and I! That's the problem!"

"Well, no duh I know!" Hannah told him, rolling her eyes. "You know, _I _was the one who set you guys up. Remember?"

Anakin sat down in a chair, and put his hands in his face, running his fingers through his hair. "You just had to come…" he muttered.

Hannah sat down beside him. "I'm sorry." she apologized. "I should have stayed out of your way…it was none of my business."

"No…it's not that…" Anakin sighed. "I am so stupid…how could I do something like this? That will risk my chance of becoming a Jedi?"

"I promise I won't tell anyone in the Order." Hannah told him. "Your secret is safe with me."

Anakin looked at her and smiled, then gave her a hug. "Sorry, Hannah…" he told her. "It's just that…I've been so stressed out lately…"

"About your mother?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah…" He sighed again. "If only I hadn't left…then maybe I wouldn't have these dreams!"

"Well…you could do what I always do…" Hannah suggested. "Blame it on someone else!"

Anakin gave her a small smile, and then left the room. "Then I blame it on your grandfather…" he told her, as he left.

Hannah laughed, but realized what he just said. "_My_ grandfather?" she called out to him. "What does _he_ have to do with anything?"

Anakin was already gone, though. Hannah sighed, and then headed towards her guest room. She found Stitch asleep on the bed. After taking her clothes out of the drawers and putting them in her backpack, she scratched the alien's ears to wake him up.

"Come on, buddy…we're leaving."

* * *

Late into the night, Hannah watched as Naboo disappeared from underneath her. She didn't want to leave her friends, but she knew for a fact that they would be better off without her. Besides, she had work to do… 

"What coordinates does Hannah want?" Stitch asked.

"Coruscant." Hannah replied. "We'll go back to the Groove Club first…I want to see what is up with this Sleazebaggano kid."

Just as Stitch was typing in the coordinates, there was a flash of red light, trapping the Firebolt 3000. Hannah could barely move, but was able to fully turn her head around, just to see what had captured them.

She saw a very large ship, with silver and blue panels. It had an oval shape, and had two wings sticking out from the sides. It was the ship of a bounty hunter.

The ship _Slave I_.


	6. An Evening With Zabra

**Chapter 6-An Evening With Zabra**

The Firebolt 3000 floated into the ship, and into a small, cluttered room. It was filled to the ceiling with so many weapons, that Hannah found it a miracle they were able to fit. The door underneath them closed, and they were trapped in the dark room.

"_Lumos!_" Hannah muttered, and her wand glowed. She looked around, but couldn't find a door, probably blocked by all the junk. She scanned the low ceiling as well, but didn't see anything.

"I guess we're stuck here," she told Stitch. The little alien hadn't given up, though. He was pushing all of the weaponry to the walls, and was about to make a hole with his claws, when-

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Both Hannah and Stitch jumped. Hannah looked around the room, pointing her wand everywhere. She then spotted something, pushing itself out of a crate. It was Zabra Sleazebaggano.

"What are you doing here?" the witch demanded.

"What does it look like?" Zabra groaned. "I got locked in here, same as you. And you-stop right there!" He was pointing to Stitch, who was about to cut the floor again.

"Why?" Stitch asked. "Way out!"

"Yeah, and a way to suck all the air out of this room!" Zabra sighed. "I already tried that."

"Then we'll just have to call for help," Hannah told him, pulling out her communicator.

"Nice try, but there isn't any service," Zabra told her. "Oh, and before you try it, Jedi powers don't work either." He had sensed Hannah try to Force talk to Anakin. "Trust me…I know."

Hannah groaned, and leaned against a crate. "So…how did you get stuck here?"

"Well…if you must know…I'm going to go find Darth Tyranus on Genosis. 'Lucky' for me-" He put his fingers up to make quotations. "-My friend Boba was on his way there with his dad, and they're giving me a ride. Just my luck, his dad doesn't like me that much…"

"Why not?" Hannah asked. "If his dad is Jango Fett, then I though he was a partner to the Sith…"

"Yeah, right!" Zabra laughed. "Fett could care less about us! He's just in it for the money!"

"He doesn't like Jedi that much, either," Hannah pointed out.

"Of course not. He doesn't like anyone but himself…and the couple thousand clones he made. Hey-how do you know this much, anyway?"

"No reason…" Hannah simply said, not wanting to go into full detail about how she knew the future to a Sith apprentice.

"You're not a Jedi spy, are you?" Zabra asked, still suspicious. "'Cause that would cause me more trouble than I'm worth-"

"If I was a spy, then I wouldn't tell you." Hannah said dully. "So…about you knowing Voldemort…"

Zabra gasped in fright, his red skin going pink in the light. _"You said the Dark Lord's name!"_ he whispered.

"Yeah…" Hannah said, finding it weird that billions of miles from home, people still feared her enemy's name. "But how could you know him…or me, for that matter? He's known on my planet, and that's far from here."

"Ah, the mysteries unknown to the Jedi…" Zabra sighed. "Too bad I can't tell you…"

On impulse, Hannah ignited her lightsaber, pointing the purple blade at the alien's throat. "Tell me!" she shouted.

Zabra merely chuckled, showing no fear. "Not the Jedi way, Potter…"

"All right then…tell me _please!_" she shouted more loudly, her sword now inches away from Zabra's neck.

Hannah didn't have a chance, though. Just as she was about to make a blow, the ceiling parted, and light shown through the room.

"Ah…what do we have here?" a voice sneered. A hand grabbed the back of Hannah's cloak, and she was pulled out of the room. She was now looking into the glaring red eyes of a man, with a white beard and hair, wearing black robes.

It was Count Dooku…otherwise known as the Sith Lord, Darth Tyranus.


End file.
